Numerous arrangements for dental, medical or other console units utilized in the treating of a patient have heretofore been provided and have included behind-the-patient, beside-the-patient and over-the-patient console units for use by the person or his assistant performing treatment on a patient, which may be positioned in a treatment chair or on a treatment table. These arrangements of console units include the extremely commercially successful behind-the-patient dental console described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,256, issued Aug. 18, 1970, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
However, most of the previous arrangements of console units have been primarily designed for use by the dentist, doctor or other person primarily performing the treatment on a patient and secondarily been designed or arranged for use by the dental assistant or other assistant. Inasmuch as the position or location of the dental or other assistant is determined primarily by the position of the dentist or other person performing the primary treatment on the patient, these prior arrangements of console units have not provided the versatility and mobility necessary for easy access thereto by the assistant in the various positions the assistant must assume depending upon the position of the dentist or other person performing the primary treatment.